


Raven Boy

by JulianAlbertsCat (AdhdBarryAllen)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Day 3: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Olivarry Week 2016, Ravenclaw!Barry, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Slytherin!Oliver, author had a hard time deciding between ravenclaw and hufflepuff for barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/JulianAlbertsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver was wandering the halls with a certain adorable nerd on his mind when he stumbled upon the Room of Requirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, day three! I didn't think i could do it. Also, I apologize for the incredible vagueness of this au, I haven't read Harry Potter in way too long.

**Day 3:** Hogwarts AU

 

Oliver had been observing this boy for a month now. Well, perhaps ogling was a better word for it. They shared a few classes, but never spoke much. Oliver wasn't sure how talking to girls came so naturally to him, and yet saying hello to a boy he was slowly developing a crush on seemed impossible. He couldn't remember when he had started to notice him. Perhaps it was that day in Potions when no one was able to complete the assignment except the one and only  _ Barry Allen _ .

Oliver was fairly good at potion making, but even Felix Felicis eluded him. Their professor must have been sleep deprived to think a bunch of 5th years could make a luck potion. But Barry Allen was the most dedicated Ravenclaw Oliver had ever seen, and that was saying something. 

He knew that if anyone found out about his feelings for Barry, he would be teased relentlessly. Slytherins were known to be elitist, but it bothered Oliver how true the stereotypes were. The majority of the people in his house viewed any students that weren't Slytherins or purebloods as beneath them, and Barry being a muggleborn would only add to their jests.

One day, Oliver was wandering the endless halls of Hogwarts alone, thinking of a certain adorable Ravenclaw. He should have been in Charms, but he saw no point in attending a class that put him to sleep every day. He wasn't really sure where he had ended up, but he found himself facing a huge, intricate wooden door that he had never seen before.

_ I wonder if Barry knows where this goes, _ he thought to himself. Without hesitating, he pushed open the doors to see where they lead.

To his surprise, Barry Allen himself was behind the door, nose buried in a book. When he heard the door close, he slammed the book shut and jerked his head up.

“How did you get in here?” He demanded.

“I- I don't know, I was just wandering and thinking to myself and suddenly there was a door, so i went in!” Oliver rambled.

“What were you thinking of when you found it?”

“You, actually.”

Barry blushed. “I guess that makes sense.”

Oliver had never been more confused in his life. How was  _ any _ of this supposed to make sense?

Barry noticed his confusion and answered his unspoken question. “We’re in the room of requirement. It knows what you need and provides it, but usually only one person can find it at a time because, well, different people want different things.”

Oliver realized what was going on here and flushed quite red. He had been thinking of Barry, more specifically his feelings for the boy, and this room had lead Oliver straight to him.

“But you obviously weren't um… wanting the same thing as me.”

“That's true. I usually am looking for a quiet place to read when I go here.”

“This must be so awkward for you, I’ll let you get back to your book,” Oliver said, already turning back towards the door.

“No, wait!” Barry exclaimed, grabbing Oliver by the arm and surprising him. “You can, uh, you can stay if you want.”

“I thought you wanted to be alone with your book,” Oliver replied in a slightly dejected tone. He really did want to stay, but the last thing he wanted to do was make Barry feel like he had to invite him.

“I lied earlier. I wasn't only thinking about my book when you came in, I was thinking about you.” 

Oliver stared at him in shock. How was he supposed to interpret this? Did it mean Barry liked him, or was he getting this all wrong?

“I just, ahg this is embarrassing. I’ve kind of had a crush on you for the past year,” Barry finally said.

Oliver just stood there, speechless and unable to process what had just been said.

“Please say something,” Barry said quietly.

“Can I kiss you?” 

Barry nodded so fast and oh shit Oliver Queen was  _ kissing him _ . Oliver’s lips were so soft, and this was something Barry had thought would remain a dream forever. But no, this was real, despite his struggle to believe it.

After what felt like forever, Barry finally pulled away. “We need to get to Potions, Oliver.”

The Slytherin boy pouted. “Can we meet here again soon?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
